versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HeeHomeboyMokey/Dragon Ball Toeiverse Feats and Explanation
Hello Im doing dragon ball now for some reason I've learned quite a bit about the Toeiverse over the years and this is just the sum of it. INCOMPLETE: more to be added The Canon Dragon Ball's "Toeiverse" refers to Toei's version of Dragon Ball Z alongside all of its movies and the sequel series Dragon Ball GT. There are multiple reasons why these are lumped together. Garlic Saga One of the earliest Dragon Ball films is the Dead Zone, where the villain Garlic Jr. appears. Garlic Junior appears later as well in the Garlic Jr. Saga, actual events within the Dragon Ball Z Toei canon. The entire saga is based just on events that happened in that film. GT GT refers to things and events that only happened in the DBZ adaptation. It was also made by Toei. For that reason, they must be connected. Fairly straight forward. However, there is an arc in Dragon Ball GT where the villains return to Earth, and of them, Cooler appears. Cooler is a Dragon Ball film villain specifically and has appeared nowhere else. As such, the events of the film must be canon to the Toeiverse. Paragus and Turles are in the same universe The above is a character chart for the movie. Paragus and Zangya Escape from Hell In the Fusion Reborn film, two movie villains are back from Hell. Those events must have occurred, then. The Movies are Numbered If they were not in some linear order or did not have any true placement, then they wouldn't be numbered at all since they would apparently have no relationship to one another. The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans This one I am unsure of since it was meant to be a tie-in to a game, and it is also kind of overkill as evidence. If it is truly canon, then it just proves my point further. Cooler, Turles, and Lord Slug appear here, and Goku mentions that Hatchiyack is stronger than Broly. Icarus Icarus is one of a few things that appear from movie to movie, proving there is inter-continuity between them. He is a dragon that first appeared in the Tree of Might. He also appears in the first Cooler film. Icarus makes an appearance in tbe DBZ adaptation as well within the Garlic Jr. Saga. Now I am going to address counter arguments. Contradictions ahoy There are a lot of plotholes and contradictions to the overall canon that the movies bring, but thats pretty easily ignorable considering the above evidence of their blatant canonicity. It would only be an issue if the above type of stuff did not exist. Akira Toriyama has said the movies are not canon This is a blog about the Toeiverse, not the manga. Akira Toriyama is only concerned about the manga. He worked on nearly everything Dragon Ball related, but that does not make them canonical or non-canonical to the events of some type of Dragon Ball media. Not all of the movies are canon to each other because they are not all shown to be interconnected Again, not sure why they are numbered if they are not interconnected in the slightest. This is overall a silly point that can be dismissed with a Razor or two. The Universe The universe in Dragon Ball is strange. Its been through retcons, and this reflects on the DBZ adaptation since it adapts on that story. It was previously believed that only four galaxies existed in the Dragon Ball universe. This is because galaxy can be a catch-all term in Toeiverse as the galaxies that represent the four cardinal directions are not actually galaxies at all. They're large clusters of galaxies. We see this for ourselves when the South Galaxy is apparently under attack in the first Broly film and is then destroyed, but the events of the Broly film still take place in the South Galaxy. The Shadow Dragons destroyed a galaxy by waking up. Buu destroyed a galaxy within a year's time. By then, they would be down to 1 galaxy unless none of these events actually happened or something, which is clearly untrue. In the Bojack film, Bojack threatened what was apparently an entire sector of galaxies and was going to destroy them according to King Kai. This would not make any sense at all if there were only four galaxies. So with that being said, the Toeiverse is far larger than just four galaxies, but to what extent is somewhat unknown. There is also the Afterlife, which is like its own universe. Hell also exists. The Feats Tree of Might: *Turles considers destroying the planet as easy *The Tree of Might is massive and can absorb the energy of an entire planet. Unlike Sonic's Egg Robo feat, this is shown to legitimately be the entire biosphere at least as well as the core of the planet and such. Turles with the fruit from the Tree destroyed the entire tree in one go upon his death. The Tree of Might seemed to create massive clouds over the Earth and then converted it to energy at the end of the film. Volume of a hollow sphere is 4/3π*r1^3 - 4/3π*r2^3. 13000 m is used as storm thickness in most storm calcs so Ill use that. 12742 km is Earth diameter. r1 = 12755 r2 = 12742 4/3π*2,075,111,268,875 - 4/3π*2,068,772,822,488 8,692,205,725,242.651 - 8,665,655,303,199.936 V = 26,550,422,042.71529 km^3 Or 26550422042715291648 m^3 Cloud density is 1.003 kg/m^3 so 2.663007330884e19 kg E = mc^2 E = 2.663007330884e19 * 8.987551787368e16 E = 2.393391629646e36 J 5.72034328309273406e26 tons, 572 yottatons, large planet Revenge of Cooler *Cooler brags of destroying Earth *Cooler shook the planet according to Oolong *Cooler considered destroying the sun in order to kill all living things and win *Goku made an explosion that covered an Earth-to-sun distance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bscHl76z3bk Feat is from 1:58 to 2:23 Kamehameha goes to the sun Earth to sun distance is 149.6 million km 149600000 / 25 = about 20c From 3:00 to 3:06, the explosion expands back all the way to the Earth (You can tell by how the light can be cast on the Earth again). Applying the same stuff, thats 83.1c. Bojack Unbound: *Ships from several galaxies make it to Earth to fight in a tournament *Bojack withstood being sealed within a star for a long period of time, idk what timeframe. If anyone can give me one that would be appreciated. Bojack could make it from a star after being released from being bound to Earth. It is said that he was stuck in a star at the edge of the galaxy, but since the Kais sealed him, this very likely means a cluster of galaxies rather than the Milky Way galaxy where many life forms would be in danger. Even still, I'll use 7 kiloparsecs (distance from Earth to the edge of the Milky Way) and 10,000,000 light years (diameter of the local group cluster of galaxies) in the calc. Best I could find as a source for when Bojack Unbound takes place is that it is a few months after the Cell Games. I'll use three months. (93 days for the most conservative estimate) 93 * 24 * 60 * 60 = 8,035,200 sec 2.16e17 km for galaxy distance 9.4607305e19 km for cluster distance Former gives us 89,605.7c. Latter is 39,247,023.5c. Category:Blog posts